Is Love Real?
by turtleduckss
Summary: This is a series of poems about Relationships in Avatar. ZxK, SxY, SxS, & AxT Please Read and Review
1. My Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

My Love 

You were my love.

I loved you more than anything in the world.

You had a duty to your people.

I was suppose to protect you.

But you had to protect your people and the rest of the world.

So you left me with one last kiss.

How many nights do I gaze at you and wonder why.

Why did you have to leave me?

I long to see you smile just once more.

To feel the warmth of your kiss.

To gaze at your beautiful eyes.

To hold you and never let you go.

You will always be with me, Yue.


	2. Always With You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Always With You

I look down at you every night.

And my heart breaks a little more each night.

To see you gaze at me.

And wonder why I left.

But we can never be.

You must move on.

You have so much ahead of you.

You need not worry about me.

It may pain me to see you with another.

But as long as your happy.

I will accept that fact.

And I will always be with you, Sokka.


	3. Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Understanding

You're the first person.

That treated me like everyone else.

It didn't matter that I was blind.

You let me do things on my own.

I may not be the nicest person in the world.

To be with and I might even call you names.

But you have helped me understand I can do things on my own.

That I don't have to have someone to help me.

Every step of the way.

I wish my parents would understand this.

But the important thing is that…

You do understand and I will always admire you for that.

Even if you are light on your feet, Twinkle Toes.


	4. To Hold On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**A/N:** This poem was inspired by Damage Ctrl's "The Rhythm of the Rain" Ch. 20

To Hold You

I see you crying.

And all I want to do is hold you and comfort you.

Tell you everything will be alright.

Like I did so many times that night.

But I can't, and probably never will be able to again.

I will remember every moment we had together.

No matter how big or small each moment was.

I will remember each one.

Those memory's will help me keep going.

And remind me I must be a good leader.

And everything I do will be for you, Katara.


	5. Been Waiting

**A/N:** This is during "The Serpents Pass" after Suki tried to kiss Sokka.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Been Waiting 

I've been waiting for you.

You have changed.

I don't know what happened at the North Pole.

But I hope I can help you heal.

It may take a while.

But you will heal and be your silly self.

Once again I'll be able to be with you.

I'll never forget the first time I met you.

And your sexist ways against my warriors.

I proved to you that girls can fight.

I will keep waiting for you and never forget you.

I only hope you will allow me to be with you, Sokka.


	6. The One I Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The One I Love

Always after the one I need.

Never surrendering.

Never giving up.

After the one I love.

Trying to prove I'm worthy.

To be with the one I love.

Always trying, always failing.

Just to be me.

Wondering why this has to be.

I only know one truth.

And that truth is that I will find away.

To be with one I love.


	7. We Must Part

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

We Must Part

I wish to keep you in my arms.

And never let you go.

But as much as it pains me.

I must let you go.

We are opposites.

Fire and water.

The Moon and the sun.

And during those few moments of dusk and dawn.

The sun and the moon are together.

And just like their relationship.

We too will see each other soon.

But unlike the moon and sun.

We will stay together.

But until then we must part and wait.

Until we see each other once more.


	8. Equality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Equality

Water and Fire.

Are complete opposites.

But if the other does not exist.

The other cannot be.

Fire needs to be calmed by water.

Water needs to be lessen by fire.

Though opposites may exist.

Love has no boundaries.

And a love has been produced through opposites.

Fire and water.

Yin and yang.

Night and day.

And through this love equality has formed.

People have begun to understand.

Everyone is the same.

And this love will last forever.


	9. Fist Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**A/N:** This is a Sokka x Ty Lee poem.

First Time

Ever since I first saw you.

I thought you were cute.

Even thought I had to fight you and your friends.

I always had a crush on you.

At one time you even waved at me.

My hear jumped when you waved and said "Hi."

Even now as you hold me in your arms.

I can't help but think this was meant to be.

And never forget the first time I saw you.


	10. Enemies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Enemies**

I love you, and you love me.

We were enemies it wasn't suppose to be.

But we found away.

We forbid anyone from finding us or our love.

You were killed.

I was devastated, I could have killed every single one.

But our love was not to be for death and destruction.

Our love will always shine through.

They helped make a city for our love, Shu.

They even named the city after you and me.

I will never forget you and the villagers will never forget.

Our love and for you I have done something.

That our love will stand forever and no one will forget.

Oma or Shu. Omashu will be the name of the monument for our love.

And prove love will always prevail the hearts of evil men.


	11. I'm A Girl Too

**I'm a girl too**

Following Kyoshi's example

To be a strong warrior

Even though we are girls

Proving we can be just as good as boys

If not better

Being the best I can

Now wanting anything

But to be a better warrior

But I'm a girl too

Knowing something was missing

It was him

Treating me like the girl I am

Sending him off with one kiss

Letting him know

I'm not just a warrior

I'm a girl too


	12. Sun and Moon

**Sun and Moon**

Hidden we are

Never fully aware

The other is always there

Realizing our love

Opposite forever

But always together

No one will understand

Forever apart

Forever alone

A glimpse of each other

That's all we ever get

To be together

Forbidden thoughts

To be with each other

Will never be allowed

Will never be accepted

Fighters we are fighting to be together

A fight for all eternity

Eternity may come

But we'll never give up

To be with each other

To love each other


	13. With You

**With You**

Why can't they understand?

Shouldn't this be allowed?

Why must people be judgmental?

I just want to be with you

I want to love you

People just don't understand

Love can be so cruel

The want me to be happy

But how can I?

They will never let me be with you

We shouldn't be

But here we are

In each other's arms

So many questions

Why this happened

I didn't want it at first

But now that I'm with you

I wouldn't take it back for anything


End file.
